2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum
2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum is a Tag Team fighting game created by Arc System Works alongside Bandai Namco Games '''and Square Enix', the game features characters from popular animes coming from different Manga companies such as '''Weekly Shonen Jump', Dengeki Bunko, Coolkyoushinja and more. Gameplay & Controls The gameplay and its graphics are similar to both Guilty Gear and Dragon Ball FighterZ combining the Tag Team fighting style from games like Marvel vs Capcom, Neo Geo Battle Coliseum and BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. PS4 Controls * Directional Buttons/ Left & Right Sticks = Move Left and Right/Jump/Dash/Air Dash/Bending Down * X Button = Weak Punch * Square Button = Middle Punch * Triangle Button = Weak Kick * Circle Button = Middle Kick * R1 = Strong Punch * R2 = Strong Kick * L1 = Change Character * L2 = Special * L1 + L2 = Double Assault * Options Button: Pause NS Controls * Directional Buttons/ Left & Right Sticks = Move Left and Right/Jump/Dash/Air Dash/Bending Down * Y Button = Weak Punch * X Button = Middle Punch * A Button = Weak Kick * B Button = Middle Kick * L Button = Change Character * + Button = Special * - Button = Pause * ZL Button = Strong Punch * ZR Button = Strong Kick * ZL + ZR Buttons = Double Assault Keyboard controller Directional Buttons/ Left & Right Keyboard = Move Left and Right/Jump/Dash/Air Dash/Bending Down * J Button = Weak Punch * K Button = Middle Punch * L Button = Weak Kick * U Button = Middle Kick * [ Button = Change Character * O Button = Special * Enter Button = Pause * T Button = Strong Punch * G Button = Strong Kick * K + J Buttons = Double Assault Open Beta The demo have a similar function to Dragon Ball FighterZ, with a total of 12 characters and ONE final boss, these are the characters that are available in the demo: * Goku * Luffy * Jotaro * Gintoki * Saitama * Natsu * Boruto * Eren * Kirito * Deku * Rem * Tohru * Zamasu (Non-Playable) These are the stages that appears in the demo: * Village of the Leaf * Wall Maria Zone * Oborozuka Shoping District * U.A. High School * Universe 2K10 (Non-Selectable) Only two modes are availables: * Arcade: Instead of having alternative final bosses, Zamasu is the only final boss in the demo, this mode will have a total of 5 combats. * Versus: The dream matches starts here. * Online: This mode is similar to the friendly matches we had in Dragon Ball FighterZ, the Wi-Fi will find immediately a fighter who'll be on your way. Featured Titles Veterans That Had New Episodes/Seasons Since 2011 * One Piece * Naruto Shippudden (Ended in 2017) * Fairy Tail (Finale coming in 2018) * Gintama * Bleach (Ended in 2012) 2012 * Sword Art Online * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Binbougami Ga! * Psycho-Pass 2013 * Attack on Titan * Kill La Kill 2014 * Sailor Moon Crystal * Fate/Stay-Night * The Seven Deadly Sins 2015 * Dragon Ball Super * One Punch Man * Overlord 2016 * My Hero Academia * Re:Zero * Konosuba * Mob Psycho 100 2017 * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Boruto: Naruto Next Generation * Re:Creators * Berserk 2018 * Pop Team Epic * Cardcaptor Sakura (2018 Series) * Cells at Work * Violet Evergarden * Darling in the FRANXX * Persona 5: The Animation 2019 * The Price of Smiles 2020 Characters Original * Taro * Mina Dragon Ball Super * Son Goku * Vegeta * Bills * Caulifla * Frieza One Punch Man * Saitama * Genos * Tatsumaki * Speed-o'-Sound Sonic One Piece * Monkey D.Luffy * Zoro Roronoa * Sanji Vinsmoke * Portgas D.Ace * Donquixote Doflamingo Fairy Tail * Natsu Dragneel * Lucy Heartfilia * Erza Scarlet * Gray Fullbuster Sword Art Online * Kirito * Asuna Yuuki * Sinon * Silica * Leafa * Llenn Attack on Titan * Eren Jaeger * Mikasa Ackerman Gintama * Gintoki Sakata * Katsura Kotaro * Ayame Sarutobi * Shinsuke Takasugi Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Joseph Joestar * Jotaro Kujo * Josuke Higashikata * Giorno Giovanna Boruto: Naruto Next Generation * Boruto Uzumaki * Sarada Uchiha My Hero Academia * Deku * Shoto Todoroki * All Might * Stain * Himiko Toga * Muscular Kill La Kill * Ryuko Matoi * Satsuki Kiryuin Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Tohru * Kanna Kamui * Elma * Ilulu (Not confirmed yet) The Seven Deadly Sins * Meliodas * Diane * Ban * Merlin Bleach * Ichigo Kurosaki * Rukia Kuchiki * Aizen Souzuke Cells At Work * White Blood Cell * Killer T Cell Others * Saber from Fate/Stay-Night * Momiji Binboda from Binbougami Ga! * Popuko & Pipimi from Pop Team Epic * Guts from Berserk * Black Rabbit from Mondaiji * Tokisaki Kurumi from Date a Live * Rem from Re:Zero * Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon Crystal * Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura (2018 Series) * Megumin from Konosuba * Asta from Black Clover * Ainz Ooal Gown from Overlord * Goblin Slayer * Shigeo Kageyama from Mob Psycho 100 * Zero Two from Darling in the FRANXX Supports * Kairi and Ra3317 (Original Characters) * Son Gohan from Dragon Ball Super * Android 18 and Android 17 from Dragon Ball Super * Sabo from One Piece * Boa Hancock from One Piece * Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail * Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail * Armin Arlert from Attack on Titan * Levi Ackerman from Attack on Titan * Yuna from Sword Art Online * Mitsuki from Boruto: Naruto Next Generation * Lucoa Quetzalcotal from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Fafnir from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Platelets from Cells at Work * Momo Inugami from Binbougami Ga! * Ranmaru Rindou from Binbougami Ga! * Tsubasa Ozora from Captain Tsubasa (2018 Series) * Nico Yazawa from LoveLive!! * Umaru Doma from Himouto! Umaru-Chan * Chito and Yuuri from Girls Last Tour * Maika Sakuranomiya and Dino from Blend S * Nanachi from Made in Abyss * Special Week from Uma Musume Pretty Derby! * Toru Muhyo from Muhyo to Rouji * Sakura Minamoto from Zombieland Saga * Violet Evergarden Bosses * Madara Uchiha from Naruto Shippuden * Boros from One Punch Man * Altair from Re:Creators * Heathcliff from Sword Art Online * Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Zamasu from Dragon Ball Super * Dezrath (Original Character) Support CharactersEdit The assistants are not only characters from the franchises where the fighters belongs, also some other anime franchises appears as Support only, they takes a role similar to Dragon Ball Z Extreme Butouden and One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum but they can also interact with the fighters in a manner similar to J-Stars Victory VS. Stages * A-City from One Punch Man * U.A. High School from Boku no Hero Academia * Morioh Town from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Village of the Leaf from Boruto: Naruto Next Generation * Bills' Planet from Dragon Ball Super * Alabasta from One Piece * Oborozuka Shopping District from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Wall Maria Zone from Attack on Titan * Universe 2K10 ** Normal Stage ** Final Boss Madara ** Final Boss Lord Boros ** Final Boss Altair ** Final Boss Heathcliff ** Final Boss Dio ** Final Boss Zamasu ** Final Boss Dezrath * Training Stage * Aincrad Lookout from Sword Art Online * Mare Aurum from Fate/Stay Night * Battle Arena * Grand Magic Games Arena from Fairy Tail * Yoshiwara Paradise from Gintama * Vaizel from The Seven Deadly Sins * Death Note (Homage Stage) * Rosario + Vampire (Homage Stage) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Homage Stage) * Soul Society from Bleach * Human Body from Cells at Work * TBA * TBA * TBA Modes Story Mode Modifications in progress... Arcade It's like a Survival Mode from other games but it have a limited time and depending on your results you'll fight the following final bosses: * Madara Uchiha: Win 6 battles or more, DON'T use any Double Assault, use one Battle Bonus, you can use Continue but only one time. * Lord Boros: Win 6 battles or more, connect a maximum of 3 Double Assaults, use one Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. * Altair: Win 6 battles or more, you must have a maximum of 3 Perfects, DON'T use any Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. * Heathcliff: Win 6 battles or more, connect a maximum of 3 Special Attacks, DON'T use any Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. * Dio Brando: Win 6 battles or more, connect 6 or more Double Assaults, use ONLY two Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. * Zamasu: Don't do any requirement before mentioned. * Dezrath: Win 15 battles or more, connect 10 or more Double Assaults, DON'T use any Battle Bonus, neither use Continue, the energy bar of your two characters must be at least at ONE full bar. The following Battle Bonus will be helpful for your team's survival: * Life Recover (Low) * Life Recover (Middle) * Life Recover (Higher) * Increase Time * Increase Hit Damage (Low) * Increase Hit Damage (Middle) * Increase Hit Damage (Higher) * Defense Up * Stun Defense * Increase Energy Bar * Decrease Rival's Life Bar to 1/3 Versus Create your own Dream Match by choosing your 4 favourite characters and put them to fight on the before mentioned stages. Training Put yourself on practice to become much stronger. Online Fight against other players from around the world while looking for a match in a lobby in a similar manner to Dragon Ball FighterZ and BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Gallery Watch the characters' official artworks from the game as well as their endings, voice collection and more. Options Watch the characters' seiyuus, listen to the game Soundtrack, increase screen and sprites' quality, etc. Cheat Codes Play as Dio Brando Dio is one of the bosses of the game, he is an alternative flag of Jonathan Joestar which means that he cannot be legitimately selected. Therefore, external codes must be used to select him. Here are his extras: * THE WORLD replaces Jonathan's Hamon moves. * Time will stop in all stages in a similar manner to his Boss stage (Being stopped by Dezrath). * An extra special attack where he will use THE WORLD to freeze the opponent and attack them during 9 seconds until they starts moving again. * A unique VS screen image, lifebar icon and winning cutscene. * He cannot be paired. Trivia * Dio and Evil Android 21, unlike the other bosses, are not playable, instead, the player takes control of Jonathan Joestar and Good Android 21 respectively. * At the moment, Popuko & Pipimi are the only characters in the game on having an original theme instead of an arrangement, that theme is the full version of the Opening song of Pop Team Epic. * Although this game features only animes from the 2010s, many characters from past decades animes appears as background cameos like Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho in Yoshiwara Paradise Stage, Haruhi Suzumiya from 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya '''in A-City Stage and ''Lum from 'Urusei Yatsura '''in Aincrad Lookout Stage for example. * In Nanachi's Hideout stage can be seen the EVA Units 00, 01 and 02 from ''Neon Genesis Evangelion seemingly unused in years and covered by the place's plants. * Death Note Stage seems to took place right where the anime ended because of the fact Light in this stage appears as the dead body the police is surrounding with "Do not cross" police lines while Ryuk is holding the Death Note in a corner of the stage.